


Wake up (Пробуждение)

by Riakon



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Сны. Параллельная реальность, которая то безумно нежна, то невообразимо жестоко, которой плевать насколько ты везуч и удачлив по жизни. Для кого-то сны это соблазн, для кого-то сны это страсть, но не для него. Для него сны это тюрьма, из которой не выбраться. Не желая попадать в тюрьму снова, граф решается на исповедь перед смертью. Он исповедуется спящему сокамернику. Человеку, которого он видит в своих снах.





	1. (Начало исповеди)

**Author's Note:**

> Santonica, спасибо. Без тебя этот фанфик никогда бы не имел место быть. 
> 
> Изнасилование и инцест не графические.
> 
> Песня под которую писалось, и которую цитируют в начале каждой части: yoav - wake up

Сны. 

Параллельная реальность, которая то безумно нежна, то невообразимо жестоко, которой плевать насколько ты везуч и удачлив по жизни. Цветастый мир, в котором все самое нелогичное — логично. Целая вторая жизнь, на которую человек тратит треть собственной. Для кого-то сны это соблазн, для кого-то сны это страсть, но не для него. Для него сны это тюрьма.

Сейчас Джироламо изо всех сил пытался не уснуть. Он не был один, и потому, он особенно не хотел, чтобы кто-то видел его в столь беззащитном состоянии. Особенно в то время, когда он не в состоянии справиться с собственными мыслями. Спать было нельзя, и Риарио думал, он думал много о самых бодрящих временах его жизни. О его грехах. Как вышло так, что капитан-генерал Рима был столь заядлым грешником, что для того, чтобы причастится перед скорой и неминуемой смертью ему нужно было две ночи не спать раскаиваясь в собственных грехах? Спроси его кто, и почтенный сын Рима не сумел бы ответить, но он точно знал, что направил его на этот путь. 

«Кто-то» именующий себя Зороастром даже не представлял, что в жизни Джироламо он сыграл невообразимо большую роль, а потому он довольно мирно посапывал. Риарио наблюдал, как изо всех сил его сосед борется со сном и усмехался в душе, сжимая немного трясущиеся руки, словно скрывая от самого себя, что он не в состоянии унять нервную дрожь. Конечно же, догадаться о мыслях соседа по несчастью было довольно легко. Тот переживал за собственную шкуру, ведь нельзя спать, если враг не дремлет. Но с полчаса тому назад его сморил сон, а сам Джироламо ему не поддавался уже почти трое суток. 

Он слышал прежде, что если человек трое суток не спит, то он умирает от перегрузок на тело, но уговорить самого себя закрыть глаза и принять тяжелеющие веки за необходимость сил не было. Зато он прекрасно представлял себе что будет, если он предастся сну, ведь чувства перед такими снами всегда были другими. Словно они были острее, сильнее, словно каждый нерв оголялся и его прижигали раскаленной кочергой, поливали водой с перцем и присыпали солью.

Ему никак нельзя спать. Ведь во сне, он встретит того же самого человека, что сейчас спит перед ним, но уже в совсем другом мире. Дыхание спящего умиротворяло, и, решив облегчить душу, покуда его единственный слушатель спит, Джироламо начал говорить совсем тихо, с горькой улыбкой на губах:

— А ведь это ты во всем виноват.


	2. (Исповедь первая)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я просыпаюсь
> 
> Посредине ночи,
> 
> Я дрожу от страха,
> 
> И сон в моей голове
> 
> Не растворяется(с)

Джироламо замолчал на несколько секунд, потряхивая чуть головой, собираясь с мыслями и продолжил медленно и неторопливо, понимая, что чем больше он будет тянуть, тем меньше смелости и решимости высказаться у него останется, а если он не выскажется, то вся тяжесть этих слов навсегда будет камнем на его неприкаянной душе.

— Ты не знаешь об этом, но все же. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как мы с тобой впервые встретились. — Граф замолчал на несколько секунд, словно в театре одного актера он позволял высказаться противоположной стороне и усмехнулся. — Не думаешь что прошедший месяц это долго? Я тоже так не считаю. Но ведь я имею в виду не месяц, конечно же. К сожалению, я знаю тебя долгие годы, когда как ты впервые увидел меня лишь тридцать дней тому назад.

Риарио улыбнулся грустно, и, подобрав под себя ноги, вспомнил эту саму первую встречу и принялся рассказывать своему ничего не подозревающему слушателю:

— В то время я еще учился в монастыре, и почти никуда не выходил из него. Мир, который я знал тогда был небезупречен, но был привычен, и мне казалось, что нет на свете иной жизни, отличающейся от той, что я знал там. Конечно, все мы грешники, но я страстно желал в то время быть и умереть праведником. Я не помню, как так сложилось, что я направился в город. Все для меня было внове, все было мне интересно и занимательно. — Граф умолк, вспоминая и заново переживая виденное тогда зрелище, и, не поднимая головы, продолжил глуше и тише. — Но мне не повезло.

В тот день на площади проходили несколько казней и наказаний. Эти наказания имели общую основу с теми, что были в монастыре — боль, физическое и духовное унижение и желание исчезнуть из этого мира, чтобы перестало быть настолько плохо. Но никогда прежде наказания не достигали этих объемов. Вдобавок, я не понимал, как человек может отнять жизнь у другого. Какие только пытки не изобрели люди, чтобы заставить других страдать. Это было так страшно, что я сбежал с места казни. Я был таким страшным трусом. 

Но худший день можно испортить. Я потерял деньги, и даже не спохватился — то ли когда бежал, то ли, пока стоял и смотрел на экзекуцию. Не так важно, но как но я решил покаяться, и пошел к отцу-настоятелю с желанием повиниться. Но оказалось, что моей праведной жизни настал конец, окончательный и бесповоротный. 

Спину рассекала боль, такая острая, что казалось, кожа вот-вот лопнет. Я не понимал, чем же так провинился перед отцом-настоятелем так, что он собственноручно порол меня на кровати в своей келье. Боль не давала мне покоя весь день вперемешку с ужасами увиденного и осознанием, что могло кончится и так, как на площади.

Помню, я метался по келье, пытаясь молитвами изгнать из головы образы, что возникали снова и снова с завидным постоянством и боль. Виденья мучений, собственные крики, которые шумели в крови. Мне казалось, что это моя вина. В ту ночь я впервые узнал как это — когда чувствуешь за двоих, и в ту ночь я тебя впервые встретил.

Образы в голове Джироламо ожили, и он продолжил рассказ, вспоминая. Не было нужды воскрешать в памяти образы, ведь стоило только прикрыть глаза, как весь сон всплыл в его голове.

 

... Базарная площадь. Много людей, разнообразные товары, люди одетые в необычные одежды, не похожие на местные. Юнец, рассматривающий все удивленно, останавливаясь перед самым интересным и неизменно сжимая в руках крестик, но забывающий молиться в этой толпе.

Его внимание привлекали разнообразные безделушки, всевозможные кресты, поделки, разнообразные тарелки с такими росписями, что он видел впервые в жизни. Глаза разбегались по прилавкам. Бродячие артисты давали представление и народ вокруг них столпился так, что пройти ближе было невозможно.

Среди всех людей он приметил мальчишку, смуглого и кучерявого, который неистово торговался с каким-то огромным мужчиной правой рукой размахивая неказистым петухом, а левой цепляя яблоки за спиной быстро совал в их поясную сумку. Это больше походило на представление, которое Джироламо видел когда-то в детстве, и не удержавшись, послушник рассмеялся. 

Люди, что были поблизости немедленно повернулись, и юный воришка оказался сразу же под пристальными взглядами. В голове послушника промелькнуло воспоминание о мужчине-воре, которого он видел, воспоминания собственной боли и леденящего страха. Он понимал, как был удивлен воришка, а вместе с тем послушник заметил как торговец, чьи яблоки были в сумке размахнулся со всей силы и его рука направляется к лицу черноволосого мальчишки. 

Не в силах видеть подобнее и бездействовать, Риарио закрыл глаза и бросился наперерез руке, не желая, чтобы от его глупости страдал кто-то, кроме него.

Он не помнил удара, только страх, липкий ужас, что покрывал его, когда он подскочил на кровати в келье. Это не было похоже на сон. Он был логичен, последователен, он был понятен и не нуждался в толкованиях. Спина болела, особенно, кажется, положение усугубило то, что весь сон он провел лежа спиной на голых досках. 

Этот сон казался ему обманом. Он был так не поход на настоящий сон, и в отличие от прочих сновидений, этот с пробуждением не ускользал от сознания, а наоборот, врезался в память. Даже спустя столько лет Джироламо помнил его отчетливо, так, словно это было вчера. Он помнил страх, запах пота, липнущую к телу одежду, необыкновенную реалистичность всего происходящего.

— В ту ночь я испытал такой страх, какого никогда не испытывал. Я молился весь остаток ночи и весь грядущий день за того, кого подставил и спас. Я верил, что это просто сон, но даже в нем мне хотелось быть честным. — Риарио замолчал, поднимая голову и упираясь ею в каменную кладку. — Такой сон пришел мне в другой раз лишь через неделю. Мы долго говорили, не смотря на то, что ты пожелал набить мне лицо, за то, что тебя едва не поймали по моей вине. Но как я узнал, в тот раз я и правда принял удар на себя, в то время как он сбежал. 

Граф замолчал, глядя на то, как его нежданный собеседник поворачивается во сне, и отвернулся. Он вспоминал и думал, что же еще стоит рассказать. В чем покаяться? У него было время вспомнить все свои прегрешения, теперь же стоило выбрать из них худшие, не колеблясь рассказать их все.


	3. (Исповедь вторая)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В моём сне люди - рабы,
> 
> Лживые пророки воздушных волн
> 
> И каждый канал, каждая станция,
> 
> Учит нас разъединению,
> 
> Я сплю.(с)

Джироламо молчал несколько минут, прислушиваясь к сонному дыханию Зороастра, прежде чем продолжить свой рассказ. О чем же рассказать следующим? О том, что было в другой раз, наверное.

— Во вторую ночь ты научил меня, что не нужно подставляться ради незнакомых людей. На личном примере. А на третью проверил этот урок. Я не знаю почему я видел тебя в этих снах, и никогда не задавался этим вопросом. Просто это было. — Вздохнув, граф закрыл лицо руками на миг, позволяя себе прикрыть глаза и дать темноте под ними рассеяться. — Так или иначе, ты и я там были почти друзьями, а потом, со временем, мы ими действительно стали.

Как-то раз ты гадал мне. У тебя была старая-престарая колода карт таро, и ты только-только запомнил все наименования, чтобы знакомиться с женщинами и мужчинами легко и просто, но как оказалось, ты провидец в картах. 

Из всех карт я тогда достал семерку мечей, и ты едва не умолял меня бросить мою поездку. А я никак не мог взять в толк почему. «Это опасно, слишком опасно» уговаривал ты меня, но я упрям.

Джироламо замолчал, но на исповеди полагается говорить, и потому, все то омерзительное, что случилось с ним в поездку, едва он проснулся, он стал рассказывать так же отстраненно, как до этого — об их первой встрече.

...Это был первый раз, когда он явился пред своим отцом. И тот дал ему поручение, что прежде было невыносимо — убийство. Но ведь в лице Папы Римского с ним говорил Господь, хотя циничный друг из снов, весьма едко бы о нем отозвался с первых секунд. Но все же, Риарио отогнал эту мысль.

Тот день был одним из самых отвратительных в его жизни, и он так и не смог простить сам себя. 

Он смотрел и ничего не сделал, когда его племянницу убили. Это грех, он тогда впервые осознал для себя как имеющий место быть, и понял о его существовании, лишь тогда, когда сам стал грешником. Грех невмешательства. Он был тысячу раз неправ, когда позволил ни в чем не повинной душе покинуть этот мир не по собственной воле.

Он подчинился воле отца целиком и полностью и убил проститутку, что встала на пути святой церкви. И он осознал вновь, что грешен, ведь им владело слепое поклонение своему идолу и желание привнести сколь угодно большие жертвы во имя всеобщего блага и процветания святой церкви.

В конце концов, он пришел с такими грехами исповедоваться, и на всю жизнь запомнил, что нельзя исповедоваться тому, кто выше тебя саном.

Ведь есть не единственный путь для исповеди, как оказалось, раскрыть душу порой недостаточно, и недостаточно выплеснуть все то, что гнетет тебя. Нужно раскрыть свое тело и покориться чужой воле целиком и полностью. Нужно не выплеснуть, а ощутить как чужое семя выплескивается в тебя. Нужно ощутить отчаянье, равное которому нет, и осознать, что ты выбрал неверную сторону.

Осознать это тогда, когда слишком поздно делать свой выбор...

Джироламо сбился с мысли, и понял, что не хочет дальше рассказывать об этом, а о чем он хотел рассказать — он и вспомнить не мог. 

— Томаззо тогда долго не мог заставить меня придти в себя. Я помню, что именно он показал мне, что спать с мужчиной может быть...приятно. И я каюсь в этом грехе, я люблю не только женщин, но и мужчин. Хотя боюсь, из всех мужчин лишь одного.

В голове воцарилась тишина, и внезапно Риарио схватился за голову и сжал волосы сильно, причиняя себе боль, чтобы не уснуть. Она помогала сконцентрироваться, пусть и не на долго, и не давала расплыться, расползтись. Немного взбодрившись, Джироламо продолжил немного невнятно и сбивчиво, чувствуя как нога стала нервно постукивать. Это было плохо, поэтому пришлось вытянуть ноги, чтобы ненароком не разбудить своего слушателя.

Успокоиться никак не удавалось, и Риарио понял, что подобная нервозность будет только усиливаться до тех пор, пока он не уснет, но спать нельзя. Нужно исповедоваться спящему, такому же как он сам — смертнику, чтобы все его тайны ушли с ним в могилу. А если не уйдут, он и сам вряд ли переживет это путешествие, даже если им удастся возвратиться назад. Без книги в Риме ему делать нечего.

Чтобы успокоиться, он стал говорить, чувствуя, как дышать становиться легче, и приступ судорог отступает.

— Я полюбил тебя. Я не знаю и сам как и почему, но это истина. Мне ни к чему лукавить, я почти что мертв. Проснись ты, ты бы посмеялся над глупым графом Риарио, который не сумел воспротивится плоду запретной любви и попался сам на том же, за что судил других. И мне было бы нечего сказать тебе на это, кроме того как в очередной раз признать, что я грешен.

На секунду, Джироламо показалось, что мир под его ногами собрался перевернуться, словно его качает так, будто он в море, но это было невозможным. Голова болела ужасно, но упрямый синьор Имолы и Форли не желал сдаваться. Он не желал проиграть ни одной битвы с собственным телом, а потому, прижав руки к вискам, он продолжил, говоря медленнее, с паузами между словами, и ощущением двойственности чувств, словно это он и не он одновременно.

— Я грешен, и если ты только можешь — прости...

Граф замолчал. Мир подернулся пеленой, и ему пришлось крепко зажмурится, разгоняя её, и он услышал, как его сосед пришел в движение.


	4. (Исповедь третья)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я просыпаюсь
> 
> Посредине ночи,
> 
> Мои чувства кричат, что-то не так,
> 
> На стене - тень,
> 
> Которая совсем непохожа на мою,
> 
> Я просыпаюсь
> 
> Посредине ночи,
> 
> Мои чувства кричат, что-то не так,
> 
> В кровати - тень,
> 
> Я не живой и ни мёртвый.(с)

Тьма рассеивалась медленно и очень неохотно. Она отступала так, словно была кошкой, которую сгоняли с насиженного места, но когда тьма рассеялась, самое страшное было позади. Зороастр так же мирно, как и час до этого спал. 

А значит можно продолжить, подбираясь немного ближе, чтобы кожей чувствовать чужое тепло, но не касаться лежащего рядом мошенника. 

— Твои карты и предупреждения не раз спасали меня. Но все же мы очень крепко поссорились. Но ведь все люди ссорятся, верно? Правда, из-за этой ссоры пострадало много людей, и в первую очередь моя кузина. Едва мы перестали общаться, как оказалось, что я целиком и полностью предоставлен самому себе, своим мыслям и чувствам, и...

Риарио понял, что забыл, что хотел сказать. Сконцентрироваться стало невозможно. Земля под ногами едва не вздыбилась, и граф едва удержался на месте, чтобы не упасть на спящего и не разбудить его. 

Он увидел как Зо открывает глаза и смотрит так, как на него всегда смотрел только Зо-из-сна, и Джироламо прошептал тихо:

— Я так виноват перед тобой. Я не хотел выбрасывать тебя, но видеть это выражение в твоих глазах было невыносимо. Невыносимо было видеть это выражение в твоих глазах. Я никак не мог придумать причину, чтобы оставить тебя. Единственный раз, когда я хотел придумать полезность человека Риму, но не смог...

Риарио запнулся. Зо-из-сна протянул к нему руки, и граф обнял его крепко, вдыхая до боли знакомый запах. В голове всплывали образы и воспоминания, совершенно разрозненные и не соединенные ничем. Но все столь дорогие ему...

Руки медленно заскользили по чужим рукам, рассматривая их и примечая каждый новый шрам, что появился за его короткое время отсутствия рядом. В голове звенела торжественная пустота, и теперь, казалось, можно положить голову на грудь и уснуть, и будь что будет. Но все же что-то сдерживало его. Упрямство.

Граф заставил себя распахнуть глаза, и он услышал мягкий голос, льющийся в уши:

— Вы, ваша светлость, совсем рехнулись спать в таком месте? И к чему ты, твоя светлость, вздумал исповедоваться мне? — насмешливый и веселый голос задевал неведомые струны в душе графа снова и снова, заставляя того замирать в душе от восторга. — Может ты еще мне пожалуешься на то, что со мной грешил, а, Римо?

— Могу, конечно, но только если попросишь, — Риарио улыбнулся этому шутливому прозвищу, что знал только Томаззо-во-сне и он сам. 

Страшно хотелось спать, концентрироваться на чем-либо было тяжело, и ухватившись, словно тонущий за умеющего плавать, граф крепко поцеловал Зо, закрыв глаза. Но едва он их открыл, Джироламо едва не шарахнулся в сторону, видя, как ошалевшими глазами на него смотрит Зороастр, который, конечно же, не был тем самым, кто ему так долго снился.

Это выражение он видел лишь однажды, прежде чем они попали сюда, и единственным, что мог измыслить тогда граф — избавиться от него. Заставить его перестать смотреть так, словно они видели друг друга впервые.

Но это — не корабль. Здесь нельзя просто выкинуть человека за борт, принимая на свою и без того грешную душу еще один грех из тех, что нельзя простить самому себе. 

Граф сморгнул, чтобы ничего, ни единая соринка не помешала ему принять битву взглядов, но перед его взором снова был Зо-из-сна. Перемена была разительна, пусть она была всего лишь во взгляде.

— Прости... — Прошептал Джироламо, придвигаясь и целуя осторожно чужие губы. — Прости, мне кажется, что ты это не ты, и я совсем запутался кто же ты...

— Я это я. — Усмехнулся Зо, притягивая графа к себе поближе, и тот, без тени смущения, лег рядом.

— Ты же знаешь, что я идиот. Знаешь ведь, да? Я погорячился, от того что ты-вне-сна смотрел на меня так, будто я никто. Никто. Будто и нет меня в твоей жизни. — Мужчина задохнулся от воспоминаний и умоляюще прошептал. — Ради всего святого, не любишь — ненавидь, презирай, но не смотри на меня так, словно совсем меня не знаешь, будто...

Джироламо почувствовал инстинктивно, что что-то не так. 

Взгляд быстро скользнул по лицу соседа, и Риарио понял что не так. Кажется, он перепутал реальность и бред невыспавшегося безумца. И похоже, большего позора в его жизни не предвидится, так что плевать, что случится здесь и сейчас, ведь уже завтра они оба будут мертвы.

Осознавая, что он творит безумие, граф наклонился к уху Зороастра и прошептал:

— Томаззо, я совершенно не буду против, если ты решишь отомстить мне прямо сейчас. Любым удобным тебе способом.


	5. (Конец исповеди)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Но если все стены падут сегодня ночью,
> 
> А что, если все стены падут сегодня ночью,
> 
> И если все стены падут сегодня ночью,
> 
> Всё будет в порядке,
> 
> Я справлюсь.(с)

Мошенник пришел в себя довольно быстро, и граф все еще не верил, что мог сделать что-то, что могло выбить Зо из колеи.

Несколько секунд, и веселый голос Зороастра переспросил:

— Любым, говоришь?

— Любым. — Джироламо не стал отказываться от своих слов и кивнул. — Чего ты захочешь?

Мошенник призадумался на мгновенье, и ответил иронично:

— Ну, ты так сладко целовал меня, граф. Я хочу, чтобы ты продолжил это.

Сын Рима не стал сопротивляться, и приблизившись к лицу Зо, осторожно поцеловал его. Чужая рука легла ему на затылок и, и, ни мгновенья не колеблясь, Джироламо углубил поцелуй, делая его все более страстным, горячим. 

Он растворялся в прикосновении чужих губ, ощущая, что вся нервозность этих бессонных ночей трансформируется в неописуемой силы желание. Страсть оказалась настолько сильна, что причиняла не просто неудобства, а почти что боль.

Сильная рука накрыла его пах, и Риарио неявственно услышал чужой голос:

— Ты что, уже готов? 

— Перестань... — Он попросил едва слышно, утыкаясь носом в плечо. — Прекрати, я... это почти больно...

Признание далось ему нелегко, но награда последовала практически сразу же — шнуровка на его штанах была ослаблена, а рука нырнула в штаны и принялась дразнить его плоть. Джироламо застонал тихо, но откровенно, и потому вдвойне пошло.

Рука словно знала что, где и как нужно делать, каждое движение было таким же замечательным, как они бывали в многочисленных снах. Кулак сжимался в головке чуть сильнее, но дальше рука шла слабее, легче, а вместе с тем, удовольствия было через край. 

Губы принялись дразнить чувствительную шею и целовать открывшееся в вырезе сбившейся рубашки плечо с необычной россыпью родинок, заставляя чувствовать себя просто на седьмом небе, и понимать, что это почти невыносимо прекрасно — быть с тем, кто снился. Может быть, он ошибается, но наплевать на это сейчас. Сейчас он предастся греху.

Несколько стонов, и вскрик, чуть громче, предупреждая, что сдерживать себя он не может больше ни мгновенья.

Семя выплеснулось в подставленный кулак но пытка на этом не кончилась. Измазанные в смазке пальцы принялись оглаживать слишком чувствительную к прикосновениям головку, и это было слишком хорошо, чтобы подобное наслаждение мог вынести один человек.

— Урс! Зо! Не надо! Умоляю, хватит...Ох, нет...Прекрати! — Джироламо издавал невообразимые звуки и вместе с тем умолял, наверное, впервые в жизни, обращаясь не к Богу, а к простому смертному. Впрочем, не столь уж и простому, раз его сиятельство граф Джироламо Риарио предпочел уговаривать его снова и снова. Рука остановилась, и граф выдохнул благодарное и умиротворенное «спасибо».

Быть неблагодарным не входило в его планы, не смотря на то, что боль кончилась, и жажда сна была сильнее чем что-либо, на свете. В последний раз за эти ночи без сна, он велел себе проснуться, и стянув штаны с Зороастра, он обхватил крепко чужую плоть и принялся аккуратно водить рукой вверх-вниз. 

Он приметил как чужие пальцы скользнули между ягодиц, и Джироламо решил помедлить с простыми ласками. Отодвинув чужие пальцы, он осторожно принялся разминать тугое кольцо чужих мышц, радуясь тому, что смазка вообще есть, хоть и не самая лучшая, но все же не настолько никудышная, как могла бы быть. 

Обхватив ртом горячую плоть, Риарио обвел языком уздечку, надавил осторожно на крохотное отверстие и сильно сжав губы принялся двигать головой, принимая плоть так глубоко, как он только мог. Средний палец в это время осторожно продвинулся вовнутрь и надавил на уплотнение тканей, дразня мошенника.

Бедра дернулись, заставляя графа сильно заглотить чужую плоть, но он несколько отодвинулся, чтобы ему было легче дышать. Снова и снова он дразнил горячую точку, то добавляя один палец, то два. Его возбуждало происходящее, не смотря на то, что он совсем недавно кончил. 

Разогретые мышцы встретили его плоть без отторжения, он продвигался вовнутрь медленно, слыша только стоны со стороны Зо, и это настораживало. Он не был ни за, казалось, ни против. Чуть погодя, Джироламо стал медленно двигаться, осторожно, снова и снова выбирая различные углы, стремясь лишь к тому, чтобы его любовник испытал то же удовольствие, что и он сам.

Долгий, протяжный стон указал ему на то, как нужно двигаться, и неторопливые и медленные толчки сменились глубокими и резкими. Он не мог больше сдерживать себя, но желание продержаться как можно дольше, заставляло Риарио останавливаться в середине процесса и пережидать, пока прилившее к члену семя чуть ослабит хватку, и он сможет двигаться дальше не боясь, что кончит мгновенно от следующего толчка.

Член в его руке запульсировал, и Джироламо понял, что оттягивать разрядку дольше смысла не имеет. Оргазм сотряс из в небольшой разницей, но хуже от этого он не стал. 

Осторожно выйдя, граф понял, что держаться в сознании больше не может решительно ни единой секунды, и уснул под боком у мошенника, забывая обо всех неприятностях до следующего дня.


	6. (Наставления)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я просыпаюсь
> 
> Посредине ночи,
> 
> И вижу сон свой в облаченье света,
> 
> Я храбро встречаю новый мир в своей голове(с)

После сна граф был разморен и доволен. Он потянулся неторопливо, и посмотрел на Зо, что проснулся раньше него, и это было неудивительно — Зо всё же спал, в отличие от него. Граф обнаружил, что во время сна он крепко обнял мошенника, и закинул на него ногу.

— Я слышал всё. 

— Всё-всё? — Джироламо поднял брови, не пытаясь отодвинуться, да и сам провидец не пытался его отодвинуть.

— С первого слова и до конца твоего бреда. И я бы не поверил ни единому твоему слову, если бы не одно но. 

Молчание повисло тягостным грузом, который казалось, тянул душу графа на самое дно, на съедение косяку хищных и дьявольски голодных рыб. Но тем не менее сам Риарио не говорил ни слова, не желая, и откровенно боясь прерывать эту тишину, ведь после такого «но» могло последовать все что угодно, и как бы он не готовился, он не мог быть полностью готовым это услышать. 

— Я вспомнил эти сны. — Честно признался мошенник, не виляя и не увиливая.

До Джироламо не доходило. Он несколько раз повторил про себя эту фразу, но больше смысла она ему не дала. 

— Римо, я вспомнил эти сны. — повторил Зороастр терпеливо, и граф поднял брови, слыша свое прозвище из уст человека, которого, как ему прежде казалось, он не знает совершенно. — Когда ты мне вчера рассказывал, я вспомнил. Я просто не хотел их запоминать, ведь нелепость, когда сны лучше реальности, но... Ты...Ты, кажется, помнишь каждый из них, верно?

Он кивнул вместо ответа, и улыбнулся удивленно легко и благостно, так, как улыбается грешник, которого пустили в рай.

Это пробуждение было приятным, ведь теперь он точно знал, что тот кто ему снился тоже видел его во сне каждый раз.

И знал, что этот человек тоже проснулся вместе с ним сейчас. 

Риарио слышал бешенный стук сердца. 

Двойной стук.


End file.
